spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Sovq
|style="height:100px;"| |} Plagiaty Przepraszam Sovq, ale mam wielką sprawę: Pewien user, Skipper2004 założył nową stronę i tam opisuje moje fikcje- Tyle, że przywłaszcza je sobie i podpisuje się, żer on je wymyślił oraz wprowadza poprawki. Adres spokopiowanej i przywłaszczonej fikcji: Tu natomiast mój oryginał Tu zrobisz coś z nim?-bo na zbyt dużo sobie pozwala. Julian and P.Smith15 (zagadasz?) 06:19, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) Taki pasek.... Jak zedytować ten pasek na górze, dzięki któremu można dostać się do innych stron? Pomoc Witaj Sovq. Czy mógłbyś zmienić na Ben 10 Wiki to, by w wyszukiwarce było "Przeszukaj Ben 10 Wiki", a nie "Przeszukaj Ben 10 Wiki, kompendium wiedzy..."? Chciałbym, aby TYLKO w zakładce był napis "Ben 10 Wiki, kompendium wiedzy o Benie 10!", tak jak widać tu: left Pomożesz? --Rafi862 Pogadasz ze mną? 15:39, kwi 3, 2013 (UTC) :To możesz zmienić nazwę na "Ben 10 Wiki"? --Rafi862 Pogadasz ze mną? 18:26, kwi 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Dzięki :) --Rafi862 Pogadasz ze mną? 18:33, kwi 3, 2013 (UTC) Nazwa wiki Zmieniłbyś nazwę z "Nadzdolni rzadza Wiki" na "Taniec rządzi - Fanon" http://pl.nadzdolnirzadza.wikia.com/wiki/Nadzdolni_rzadza_Wiki, ale także w adresie strony, jak byś mógł (żeby jak się wchodzi np. było Taniec rządzi - Fanon, a nie Nadzdolni rządzą). Z góry dzięki DemonRipper (dyskusja) 15:51, kwi 3, 2013 (UTC) :chodzi o to, żeby zamiast Nadzdolni rządzą w linku o np. tu i na całej wiki było Taniec rządzi - fanon. DemonRipper (dyskusja) 18:34, kwi 3, 2013 (UTC) ::bardziej to 1, ale jak się zmieni to 1 to się zmieni pewnie też to drugie :) DemonRipper (dyskusja) 18:39, kwi 3, 2013 (UTC) :::może zostać tak jak jestDemonRipper (dyskusja) 19:14, kwi 3, 2013 (UTC) Czcionki i inne zmiany Witam Koniec wakacji. Przepraszam że zabiorę trochę Twojego czasu. Prosiłbym abyś pousuwał wszystkie custom czcionki zastosowane u nas, tyczy się to między innymi nawigacji, nagłówków, forum i polu edycji. Odnosi się do niego również skrypt umożliwiający wyłączenie czcionek, według mnie, zbędny. Proszę usunąć również zmiany jakie wprowadzono w sekcji "Podobne strony". Wprowadzone zmiany przez naszego ukochanego MarkosBossa nie wpływają pozytywnie na funkcjonowanie wiki. Prosiłbym również o odebranie funkcji biurokraty MarkosBossowi, nie obejmuje już tego stanowiska. Pozdrawiam. SpY (dyskusja) 17:07, kwi 3, 2013 (UTC) Czat Czat ping. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 18:50, kwi 3, 2013 (UTC) Nagłówek Hej, mógłbyś mi pomóc? Na angielskiej WIKI The Binding of Isaac został użyty taki fajny styl nagłówków, jak mogę takiego użyć? Ty, byćmoże sława w moim gimnazjum?? Chcę się zapytac, czy zgodziłabyć się ujawnić nazwę Sovq w gazetce szkolnej mojego gimnazjum. Pisze taki artykuł, chcę polecic Wikia.pl. I chce tam napisac że coś tam w razie problemów zkontaktujcie się ze mną ( SpectraMH) lub ze Sovq ......... ble ble ble. Zgodzisz się ?? Jak sie zgodzisz to jakby co nie dziw się że napływ nowych na wiki. SpectraMH 14:28, kwi 4, 2013 (UTC) Kategorie Jak dodać kategorie na CAŁĄ jedną wiki?Chodzi mi o to że np. na Fanowska My Little |Pony Wiki są kategorie takie jak np. Klacze, Ogiery, Kucyki itd. Jak się to robi?Proszę, napisz szczegółowo. ♥ Luna ♥ (dyskusja) 14:55, kwi 5, 2013 (UTC) Wyłączone konto Cześć, tu Alzanino. Mam pytanie. Da się włączyć wyłączone konto? ~~Alzaniño'' [[User talk:Alzanino|<'Talk'>]]'' 19:50, kwi 5, 2013 (UTC) Porównanie kont Witaj, mam do Ciebie prośbę czy możesz porównać IP tego użytkownika: http://pl.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Muteki00 i tego: http://pl.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Sh%C5%8Dri98, gdyż mam podejrzenia, że to ta sama osoba posiadająca multikonto. Pozdrawiam [[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O''']] 15:34, kwi 6, 2013 (UTC) Zdejmowanie uprawnień Dzień dobry! Chciałabym się spytać czy nie mógłbyś zdjąć Ulquiorraschiffer0420 uprawnienia biurokraty na Fanowskiej my little pony Wiki? Proszę przejżeć jego wkład a zobaczysz pewien wątek z przekleństwami. Do tego jak dostał bana, zdjął go sobie, i nie poczuł odpowiedzialności za to co zrobił. Tu jest dawne głosowanie w sprawie odebrania mu praw. Oczywiście o nim zapomniano. Dziękuję za wysłuchanie. [[Użytkownik:Mulinek|Mulinek]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Mulinek|Spamujemy mi tu!]] Porównywanie kont a polityka Kiedyś na angielskiej Centrali widziałem sytuację, że gdy ktoś prosił jakiegoś staffa o porównanie adresów IP, został poproszony o wysłanie mejla za pomocą Specjalna:E-mail, ponieważ udostępnianie takich danych publicznie jest pogwałceniem polityki prywatności (prywatności? chyba tak). W takim razie, czy powinieneś udostępniać takie informacje? 19:20, kwi 6, 2013 (UTC) :Ok, dzięki za wyjaśnienie. Jeśli będę potrzebował porównania kont - zrobię tak, jak poleciłeś. 07:50, kwi 7, 2013 (UTC) Edytowanie Sovq jak można ustawić sobie podstawowy panel edytowania. Kiedyś na jednej wiki kazano mi zmienić panel żebym miał tylko zaawansowany i tak zrobiłem. Podawali mi konkretną stronę ale nie pamiętam jaką. Proszę pomóż mi odnaleźć podstawowy panel :( Plis... --25kubalok (dyskusja) 19:31, kwi 6, 2013 (UTC) Thx Sovq :D --25kubalok (dyskusja) 19:40, kwi 6, 2013 (UTC) Wiek Dziewiętnasty Wiki Hej cześć! To ja, Albina. Chodzi mi o spotlight, a tak dokładniej to o obrazek. Wrzuciłam go na serwer WDW, teraz już link działa. Zmieniłam także propozycję dolnego podpisu. Przy okazji, możesz stworzyć dla mnie układ strony. Niech będzie to rubryka czy wiesz, że. Spróbuję zamieścić na stronie głównej wiki linki do najważniejszych artykułów. --Albina von Roth 13:15, kwi 7, 2013 (UTC) Dzięki, dzięki, dzięki. Wiki wygląda wspaniale! --Albina von Roth 17:09, kwi 8, 2013 (UTC) Auta Wiki Na Auta wiki jest taki użytkownik,który spamuje,bo piszę głupoty na blogach czy zmienia obraźliwie profil użytkownika. Założyciel jest nieaktywny,a nie ma tam innego admina. Mam pytanie. Czy ja mógłbym tam być adminem i zaadoptować ją? Prośba o pomoc Witam Serdecznie! Pan Bóg wczoraj chyba pogniewał się na mnie, bo wieczorem zrobł mnie dowcip. Redagowałem akurat stronę Słynni Ormianie polscy i dorzuciłem galerię zdjęć z herbami polskiej szlachty ormiańskiej. No po tym zaczęły się problemy: nie tylko galeria potroiła-poczworzyła się, ale cały dół z literaturą i przypisami wsiąkł. Kiedy zacząłem przeglądać historię strony, o zgrozo, do wczoraj rana siedzi w każdej linijce ten błąd z mnożeniem się galerii, chociaż - jak wspomniałem - galerię dorzuciłem dopiero późnym wieczorem... (gdzieś po 21.00). Jestem zrozpaczony i w tej sytuacji nie wiem co zrobić, bi nie chcę popełnić ten sam błąd, powodując zdewastowanie całego materiału. Problem w tym, że muszę każde jedno hasło oddzielnie dorzucać, bo w jęzuku węgierskim (z którego tłumaczę) porządek alfabetyczny jest inny. Może to jest powodem? Za pomoc z góry serdeczne Bóg Zapłać! Szczęść Boże! ks.Veracior Plagiat Witam, jestem z Fanclubu Bionicle. Niedawno doszło do pewnego incydentu... użytkownik tej wiki skopiował od nas całkiem sporo grafik. Między innymi http://images.wikia.com/fanklub-lego-hero-factory/pl/images/c/c4/1000px-Torfot_1.jpg http://images.wikia.com/fanklub-lego-hero-factory/pl/images/b/bf/1000px-Eta2.jpg http://images.wikia.com/fanklub-lego-hero-factory/pl/images/c/c6/1000px-Vox11.jpg http://images.wikia.com/fanklub-lego-hero-factory/pl/images/5/51/1000px-Matoranin_Florex_1.jpg. Da się coś w tej sprawie zrobić? --Muge 16:31, kwi 10, 2013 (UTC) Potwierdzam, na tej wiki pojawiło się wiele moich grafik (np. tu - oryginał), które zostały tam wstawione bez mojego pozwolenia (i w ogóle bez mojej wiedzy). Poza moimi obrazkami ten użytkownik skopiował też wiele innych obrazków innych userów Fanclub Bionicle Wiki. Oprócz tego, przejrzałem trochę edycji tego użytkownika na innych wikiach - i jest to głównie spam. Czy dało by się go zablokować jakoś... globalnie? No i oczywiście zrobić coś z tą jego wikią? ViktoriaForever! 16:54, kwi 10, 2013 (UTC) :Usunąłem wskazane pliki i zwróciłem się z prośbą do osoby, która je przesłała, aby usunęła inne pliki mogące naruszać prawa autorskie. Jeśli na tej wiki znajdują się inne pliki skopiowane z Fanclub Bionicle wiki i nie zostaną usunięte w ciągu najbliższych kilku dni, prosiłbym o ich listę. Pozdrawiam — Sovq 18:32, kwi 10, 2013 (UTC) :Niestety, ale ten użytkownik nie dość, że nie usunął pozostałych grafik, to jeszcze dodał nowe. http://pl.fanklub-lego-hero-factory.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:500px-DSC00767.jpg http://pl.fanklub-lego-hero-factory.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:1000px-NetarRevamp.jpg http://pl.fanklub-lego-hero-factory.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Varion_4.jpg http://pl.fanklub-lego-hero-factory.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:1000px-Nagir_1.jpg http://pl.fanklub-lego-hero-factory.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Vaxda6.jpg http://pl.fanklub-lego-hero-factory.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:1000px-Shatoya.jpg http://pl.fanklub-lego-hero-factory.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:EVEN.png http://pl.fanklub-lego-hero-factory.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:1000px-Maru.jpg http://pl.fanklub-lego-hero-factory.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:1000px-DSC08334.jpg http://pl.fanklub-lego-hero-factory.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:1000px-Ajson_New2.jpg http://pl.fanklub-lego-hero-factory.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:1000px-Deamoon.jpg http://pl.fanklub-lego-hero-factory.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:1000px-Botan.jpg http://pl.fanklub-lego-hero-factory.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Yoda.jpg http://pl.fanklub-lego-hero-factory.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:1000px-Bister1.jpg http://pl.fanklub-lego-hero-factory.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:1000px-DSC07222.jpg http://pl.fanklub-lego-hero-factory.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:1000px-Aler5.jpg http://pl.fanklub-lego-hero-factory.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:1000px-Coriki_new.jpg http://pl.fanklub-lego-hero-factory.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:1000px-Brahion1.jpg http://pl.fanklub-lego-hero-factory.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:1000px-Golder2.jpg http://pl.fanklub-lego-hero-factory.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:1000px-Freeze10.jpg http://pl.fanklub-lego-hero-factory.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:1000px-Baral.jpg http://pl.fanklub-lego-hero-factory.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:1000px-DSC00261.jpg http://pl.fanklub-lego-hero-factory.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:1000px-NewArctica.jpg http://pl.fanklub-lego-hero-factory.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:DSC05159.jpg to chyba wszystkie grafiki --Muge 08:13, kwi 13, 2013 (UTC) :Oprócz tego, użytkownik skopiował kilka grafik z anglojęzycznej Custom Hero Factory Wiki: 1, 2, 3, 4.--Zapomniany Makuta 09:31, kwi 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Usunąłem wspomniane pliki - jeśli sytuacja powtórzy się jeszcze raz, proszę dajcie znać. — Sovq 11:10, kwi 13, 2013 (UTC) Panel Administratora Jestem założycielką tej Tej Wiki jak można wejść w panel administratora? Zmienisz nazwę wiki z BioSock Wiki na BioShock Wiki?Jak zrobić emotikony? Dziękuje. DS Zło Cześć użytkownik zwany Ulquiorraschiffer0420 obszedł blokadę i zrobił nowe konto Mordosecurity na tym koncie również przeklinał i groził to nie wszystko zrobił jeszcze jedno nowe konto Czolgimstamordoru i na nim groził adminom na MLP wiki i na fanowskiej MLP wiki zaczął grozić wojną i znowu przeklinał . Podsumowując fakty: Przeklinał Posiada multikonta I grozi jesteś w stanie przemowić mu do rozumu? DS Lokalni administratorzy dali mu już 3 blokaady lecz on omija je za pomocą serwera proxy i zakłada coraz to nowe konto. Plagiat2 Niestety, Dartom IV wciąż plagiatuje. Jak na razie, to tylko jedno zdjęcie, ale z czasem pewnie może się ich pojawić więcej. http://pl.fanklub-lego-hero-factory.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:1000px-Winston_Breez.jpg 1 Ponadto, zablokował mnie na zawsze, gdy usunąłem splagiatowane wcześniej zdjęcia z artykułów, usprawiedliwiając się "usuwaniem treści stron". Tak, wiem, że "usuwałem treść", ale była ona splagiatowana. Proszę o szybkie zajęcie się tym plagiatorem raz na zawsze i z góry dziękuję. Akuumo 09:39, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) : EDIT: Zapomniałem dodać, że splagiatowane zdjęcie pochodzi z Custom Hero Factory Wiki Akuumo 10:35, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) Adresik Sovq czy mógłbyś zmienić adres Książkopedii z pl.ksiazkopedia.wikia.com na ksiazkopedia.wikia.com? Chodzi o pozbycie się przedrostka "pl.". Z góry dzięki Rozgadany (talk) 09:41, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) PS Zajmiesz się zaprojektowanie strony głównej Książkopedii? Czekam od tygodnia. A twoja strona główna na Sonic Wiki bardzo mi się podoba. Szczegóły tutaj. Rozgadany (talk) 09:45, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) :Dzięki Rozgadany (talk) 15:26, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) Kod IP Witam. Na Wiki na której jestem administratorem doszedł nowy użytkownik, mający dziwny nick: Dupa dno! Usuwa on zawartość paru artykułów, wstawia wulgarne treściami wulgarne zdjęcia. Zablokowałeś go. Proszę o jego kod IP, ponieważ mam przypuszczenia, że jest to inny, znany mi użytkownik, robiący to nowym kontem. Tutaj znajduje się dowód, na jego edycje: http://pl.totaldramafiction.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Aktywność_na_wiki. Czekam na odpowiedź. --32Polak 15:23, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) : Ok, dzięki. To nawet starczy. --32Polak 15:37, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) Plagiat3 Tak, znowu chodzi o plagiatora Dartoma IV - moi koledzy z wiki gdy podawali splagiatowane pliki pominęli jeden, oto on: 1 Nie został usunięty, pomimo twojego nakazu. Tak jak pozostałe. Zatem jeszcze raz proszę o usunięcie, mam nadzieję, że ten chłopak już przestanie Akuumo 17:29, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) Zmiana linku. Witam! Piszę do Ciebie z prośbą zmiany linku wiki, na której urzęduje. Link wygląda następująco: http://pl.totaldramapolishfanfick.wikia.com Prosiłbym o zmiane na taką: totaldramafanfick.wikia.com pl na początku :). Liczę na rozpatrzenie mojej prośby i z góry dziękuje. Pozdrawiam, Yanke$ : Jak mniemam, słowo polish ze środka też miałeś wywalić. ;-) '''Myslec ''dyskusja'' 19:05, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Heh, mój wzrok to już nie to co dawniej.. ;P Dzięki, domena poprawiona. — Sovq 19:09, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) Dwie prośby. Wybacz, że zawracam ci głowę, ale nie wiem jak sobie z tym sama poradzić. Mój pierwszy problem jest taki, że na Death Note wiki pod dodanymi obrazkami w artykułach jest napis "Dodane przez..." i nazwa użytkownika. Mógłbyś się tego jakoś pozbyć? A moja druga sprawa dotyczy współdzielenia zasobów z inną wiki. Wiem, że np. polska Bleach wiki ma współdzielone zasoby z jej angielskim odpowiednikiem. Czy jest możliwość dodania czegoś takiego na mojej wiki? Chodzi mi o to by stronę Death Note wiki połączyć z Angielską Death Note wiki, jeśli to możliwe. Nie uściśliłam wcześniej, przepraszam. Ogromnie dziękuje :D Problem z wyświetlaniem strony Witaj Sovg. Przyznam się że jeszcze nigdy nie słyszałem takiego powiedzenia "stawiam dolary przeciw orzechom,". Bardzo przepraszam jeśli tobie przeszkadzam,ale na swojej wiki nie mogę przeglądać stron.Gdy próbuję wejść na jedną z nich pokazuję mi się tabela z informacją"Oops. This item is no longer available, but now that you're here, explore the Mimicpedia Wiki!". Ostatnio byłem bardzo zajęty i nie byłem stanie odwiedzać swojej wiki,mam nadzieje że nie zostało zawieszona. Czy mógłbyś to sprawdzić i jeśli to możliwe naprawić,proszę o pomoc w rozwiązaniu tej sytuacji. Alfa judas breed (dyskusja) 22:25, kwi 17, 2013 (UTC) Plagiat 4 Witam, użytkownik Dartom IV wciąż plagiatuje - tym razem przesłał na swoją Wiki te same grafiki co wcześniej: 1.--Zapomniany Makuta 14:31, kwi 18, 2013 (UTC) Angielskie powitania Angielskie powitania Zauważyłam, że od jakiegoś czasu nowi użytkownicy(głównie niezarejestrowani) dostają inne powitania, mam na myśli to iż te powitania są po angielsku... Podczas gdy powinny wyglądać tak, wyglądają tak. Da radę coś z tym zrobić? ~Lisa 19:57, kwi 18, 2013 (UTC)